


Her Aftermath

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Demons, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hurt, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse wakes up after her failed suicide attempt.





	Her Aftermath

Eclipse’s head hurt. She felt so tired and weak… and her arms felt sore. And heavy. Especially around her wrists. Disoriented and confused, she forced herself to open her eyes, but they felt heavy too. She just wanted to sleep forever…

But her eyes slowly fluttered opened. The first thing she could see were dark curtains, little strings of light trickling into the room. Candles flickered out the corner of her eyes, causing her to turn her head. There was a water pitcher on the table next to her, as well as what looked to be ointments and medicines.

She turned her head back to look at the ceiling. This was not her room. Her room was not this dark and dimly lit. There were more flowers in her room, more color… no, this was one of the private rooms connect to the infirmary. She knew of these rooms, for when patients were really sick or needed more special, private care.

Water started to pool into the corners of her eyes. She was still alive. She had lived… She had failed.

Someone must have found in her time. She had thought that she had made completely sure that she had been alone, that no one would come to her room for hours. She should have been able to slice her wrists open and bleed out… The last thing she remembered was falling from her vanity’s seat before passing out. Perhaps someone heard her fall and grew concerned. She should have considered that before…

It didn’t matter now. Someone found her, and they saved her life.

She moved to bring a hand to her face to wipe away her tears when she felt something pull on her arm. Confused, she looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw that her wrists had been bandaged up… and had soft and cushioned, but secure cuffs linked around them. They were connected to chains that were linked around these bars by her bed.

A sense of dread washed over her. Thinking them to be an illusion from being so tired, she pulled at her wrists again. They didn’t go very far… And she could feel restraints on her ankles too. She tried moving her body, but she was trapped there, buried under blankets with her body stuck in this supine position.

She started to panic, looking around the room in a vain attempt to look for something to free her. There was nothing for her to grab, to try and get away from. Everything was out of her reach. She was trapped there, and she couldn’t get free, no matter how much she wiggled and pulled and twisted her body.

She had seen this before. She had read about it too. They treated criminals this way, criminals who needed medical attention. They were restrained for everyone else’s safety, or so they couldn’t escape. And they kept her restrained so she couldn’t escape either. Megatron must have been furious, she was being treated like a criminal… because she would be punished once she was fully healed. Primus only knew what would be done to her, but she could only imagine. She failed to kill herself, she probably humiliated and inconvenienced her husband and the entire demon court…

The poor fairy was shaking violently at this point, hyperventilating as she thrashed in her bed. She had to get out of here. She had to run away or hide or escape, she didn’t know, she just knew she couldn’t be here any longer. Cutting her wrists didn’t work, maybe she just needed to throw herself out of a window, it didn’t matter, she just needed to get away!

Her thrashing shook the bed, which must have been enough to alert whoever was in the other room to hear. The doors opened, causing Eclipse to turn as three servants rushed into the room. Seeing them only sent Eclipse’s nerves over the edge, a million things running through her mind. Would they tell Megatron she was awake? Would they begin her punishment now? What were they going to do to her?!

“Your Majesty!”

Seeing them rush towards her only made Eclipse scream and thrash even more violently. And when they tried to hold her down, she struggled even more. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She just didn’t want to be used like a toy anymore. She didn’t want her potential children, future daughters, to suffer like she did. Why should she be punished? What had she done wrong?!

Tears poured down her face as her screams grew louder. The servants’ words were lost on her, two of them trying to keep her restrained while the third one ran off. She could barely breathe, gulping down air between screams, coughing as her throat began to burn and ache. Her arms and legs pulled and burned from her constant pulls against the restraints.

The servants were trying everything, begging for her to stop and trying to hold her down. Eclipse resisted with all of her might. Her eyes blinded by overwhelming tears, and she wanted nothing more than to disappear, melt away, anything to remove her restraints.

“Move! Get out of the way!”

She could make out the shapes of Knock Out and Breakdown rushing towards her. Her screams only grew wild as more invaded her space. Her thrashing intensified before pain erupted in her arms. She didn’t care, the pain didn’t matter or phase her, she wanted out even if it resulted in a broken arm.

“Hold her down!” Knock Out barked.

“N-No! G- Go-!” She couldn’t form words. Each attempt had her lips curling, nose running, and eyes watering. She just wanted them to go away, or better yet, to be left to die. It was all too much, suffocating. She didn’t want to do this anymore. She didn’t want to be their whore anymore…

“Knock Out!” Breakdown hissed, his larger hands snatching her shoulders and arms, effectively pinning her down while two of the servants pinned down her lower body. The third helped Knock Out steady her arm, needle poised against her skin.

Eclipse felt the needle go in, the sedative burning through her arm. She wailed loudly, trying to break free, but found herself unable to move. All she could bring herself to do was beg in between sobs, pleading over and over again. She couldn’t bring herself to say what or why, but she couldn’t stop begging. She just wanted everything to go away. She just wanted it all to stop…

A heavy warmth washed over her, the tension started to leave her body. The maids removed themselves from her lower body, and Breakdown’s grip wasn’t as tight. But she found herself unable to struggle anymore, everything going weak as her vision grew dark and fuzzy. The tears still poured down her cheeks, even as her mind went blank.

The room was full of heavy panting as the queen slumped back into the bed. Breakdown slowly removed himself from her, letting out a heavy breath before turning to Knock Out. The doctor looked just as frazzled while the servants looked confused and unsure of what to do.

Luckily, Knock Out seemed to collect himself first. Shaking his head, turned to the one who had helped him. “Inform the king about what just happened.” Then he turned to the other two servants. “Find Doctor Acid Rain. I don’t care if he’s not in the castle – find him and bring him here. Immediately.”

They all nodded. Bowing deep, they quickly departed from the room and shut the door behind them.

Knock Out sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes. This was beyond his expertise. He was a doctor, a surgeon. He fixed what was wrong with people physically. He took care of Eclipse’s cuts easily enough, and was able to handle all of her other injuries.

But her mind? He had nothing for that. He could inject her with medicine to keep her drugged up and sedated or calm, but that wasn’t what she needed. He couldn’t help with this. He could heal her wounds, stitch up her cuts… But he couldn’t stop her from trying to kill herself again. Primus, he didn’t even know why she tried to in the first place.

And he didn’t know why she was so hysterical when she woke up. No one did. He knew she had been having trouble sleeping, and he had given her several elixirs to combat her insomnia. He never could have known that the insomnia was stemming from anything mental… She never said anything was bothering her.

She knew she was generally quiet and kept to herself. But he thought she had always been like that. Timid and soft spoken, never putting herself out there much. He thought that was normal… but had they really been signs? Signs he had ignored? Should he have contacted Acid Rain sooner? Megatron had never seemed too concerned, and no one else voiced an issue.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, seeing Breakdown’s solemn face. “Break-?”

“I can keep an eye on her,” he said softly, his hand moving to brush the hair out of his lover’s face. “Megatron will want to talk to you about this… And to Acid Rain, whenever he gets here.”

Knock Out slowly nodded. At least Breakdown was trying to make things a little easier for him; not that anything in this situation was easy. He wasn’t used to dealing with this. Normally, he was able to catch it if something seemed mentally off with a patient. But with Eclipse… He just never saw the signs.

“Take her restraints off of her,” he ordered. “I had thought it was for her safety, but they clearly did more harm than good… I’ll no doubt hear it from Acid Rain later.”

“Anything else?”

“Just tell me if she wakes up. And if you have to leave, make sure there’s another person or two in here. I don’t want her to be alone when she wakes up. I don’t know if she’ll attempt to hurt herself again.”

Breakdown nodded, moving over to undo the restraints. Knock Out only watched him for a few moments before exiting the room. There was so much he had to do, so much he had to look over… And there was so much he had to discuss with Acid Rain before he passed the torch to him. He was the best therapist in the demon kingdom. Surely, he would have been able to help him find out what was wrong.

At least that was what he hoped.


End file.
